Дядя Свен/Герой
Умения на 33% при прямом попадании. |name-l-en = 3, 2, 1, Contact |skill-l-en = Deal +33% damage on direct hits. | name-ll-ru = Воспламенитель | skill-ll = цель при прямом попадании (40 ед. урона/с, на 3 с). |name-ll-en = Igniter Fluid |skill-ll-en = Inflict burning on direct hits. (40 dmg/s, 3s duration) | name-lr-ru = Сожжено и сломано | skill-lr = Если броня врага или , прямые попадания (-25 ед. брони, на 3 с). |name-lr-en = Burned and Broken |skill-lr-en = If enemy has cracked or broken armor, direct hits inflict broken armor. (-25 armor, 3s duration) | name-r-ru = Летучая жидкость | skill-r = Поражает большую область и увеличивает . Меньше скорость атак. |name-r-en = Flame Out |skill-r-en = Hits a larger area and has increased damage. Has a slower attack rate. | name-rl-ru = Гречневый огонь | skill-rl = Создает (раз в 6 с). |name-rl-en = Geek Fire |skill-rl-en = Creates a flaming area. (once every 6s) | name-rr-ru = Медленная обжарка | skill-rr = Вызывает слабое (15 ед. урона/с, на 6 с). |name-rr-en = Slow Roasted |skill-rr-en = Inflicts weak burning. (15 dmg/s, 6s)}} (-10 ед. брони на 3 с). |name = ACID FLASK |desc-en = `skill2button: Lobbed projectile: Creates a pool of acid that inflicts cracked armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-l-ru = Долговечный катализатор | skill-l = Продолжительность кислотных луж удваивается (6 с). |name-l-en = Longevity Catalyst |skill-l-en = Acid pool duration doubled. (6s) | name-ll-ru = Химический ожог | skill-ll = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT: брошенная в кислотную лужу СКЛЯНКА С ОГНЕМ создаст зону (35 ед. урона/с, на 6 с). |name-ll-en = Chemical Burn |skill-ll-en = `skill2button,`skill1button: Hit your acid pool with `skill1button: FIRE FLASK to create a burning area. (35 dmg/s, 6s duration) | name-lr-ru = Обратная реакция | skill-lr = ПКМ/LT,E/RB: наполните кислотную лужу ЦЕЛЕБНЫМИ ВОДАМИ, чтобы создать зону . |name-lr-en = Inversion Reaction |skill-lr-en = `skill2button,`skill4button: Hit your acid pool with `skill4button HEALING WATERS to create a debuff immunity. | name-r-ru = Мерзкая кислота | skill-r = Прямое попадание наносит больше (+90 ед. урона). |name-r-en = A Mean Ole Acid |skill-r-en = Direct hits deal extra damage. (+90 damage) | name-rl-ru = Быстрая реакция | skill-rl = Прямые попадания наносят +40 ед. в первые 3 с. |name-rl-en = Rapid Reaction |skill-rl-en = Direct hits deal +40 dmg/s the first 3s. | name-rr-ru = Кислотный рефлекс | skill-rr = Бросает склянки чаще (перезарядка 7 с). |name-rr-en = Acid Reflex |skill-rr-en = Throw flasks more often. (7s cooldown)}} . При попадании врагов и наносят им . |name = ELASTIC OOZE |desc-en = `skill3button: Lobbed projectile: Creates a super jump puddle. On hit, pushes and deals damage to foes. | name-l-ru = Рикошет... | skill-l = Союзники в зоне действия получают +20 ед. на 3 с. |name-l-en = Bounces Off Me... |skill-l-en = Allies affected gain +20 armor. (3s) | name-ll-ru = Суперотскок | skill-ll = При прямом попадании дает одному союзнику на 2 с. |name-ll-en = Super Bounce |skill-ll-en = On initial hit, one ally gains deflection. (2s) | name-lr-ru = Матрица поглощения | skill-lr = Q/LB,E/RB: попадание ЦЕЛЕБНЫМИ ВОДАМИ в союзников в луже с УПРУГИМ ОТВАРОМ усиливает (50 ОЗ/с, на 10 с). |name-lr-en = Absorption Matrix |skill-lr-en = `skill3button,`skill4button: Hitting allies in the `skill3button ELASTIC OOZE puddle with `skill4button HEALING WATERS extends heal. (50 HP/s, 10s) | name-r-ru = Не уйдешь | skill-r = Враги в зоне действия (-20%, на 3 с). |name-r-en = ...Sticks To You. |skill-r-en = Enemies affected are slowed. (-20%, 3s) | name-rl-ru = Отличная подача | skill-rl = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: попадание СКЛЯНКОЙ С ОГНЕМ во врагов в луже с УПРУГИМ ОТВАРОМ создает (поджигает этих и ближайших врагов на 4 с). |name-rl-en = Perfect Pitch |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: Hitting a foe in the `skill3button ELASTIC OOZE puddle with `skill1button FIRE FLASK inflicts burning aura. (Burns them and nearby foes, 4s) | name-rr-ru = Сочащаяся уверенность | skill-rr = При первом попадании врагов (враги летят дальше). |name-rr-en = Oozing With Confidence |skill-rr-en = On initial hit, now launches. (Tosses foes farther)}} }}. |name = HEALING WATERS |desc-en = `skill4button: Lobbed projectile: Creates a healing area. | name-l-ru = Двойная доза | skill-l = длится еще 10 с после того, как вы покинете целительную лужу. |name-l-en = Double Dose |skill-l-en = Healing continues for 10s after leaving the Healing Pool. | name-ll-ru = Правильный рецепт | skill-ll = Улучшает , если попадает в союзника с менее чем 50% здоровья. |name-ll-en = Precision Prescription |skill-ll-en = Increased heal if you hit an ally below 50% health. | name-lr-ru = Здоровый блеск | skill-lr = Союзники в зоне действия союзников рядом с собой. |name-lr-en = Healthy Glow |skill-lr-en = Affected allies also heals allies near them. | name-r-ru = Чистейшие ингредиенты | skill-r = с союзников в зоне действия. |name-r-en = Only the Purest Ingredients |skill-r-en = Remove debuffs from allies in the hit area. | name-rl-ru = Дезинфекция | skill-rl = Дает союзникам на 4 с. |name-rl-en = Persistent Purgative |skill-rl-en = Give allies debuff immunity. (4s) | name-rr-ru = Горькое лекарство | skill-rr = Попадания по врагам . |name-rr-en = Bitter Medicine |skill-rr-en = Enemies hit are purged. (Removes buffs).}} врагов, не давая им использовать умения и замедляя (2/4/6 с). |name = CHAOS QUAFF |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Lobbed projectile: Polymorphs enemies, locking out skills and slowing them. (2s/4s/6s) | name-l-ru = Энтузиазм | skill-l = Дает больше при прямых попаданиях склянками. |name-l-en = Enthusiasm |skill-l-en = Gain additional Focus from direct hits with flasks. | name-ll-ru = Теория хаоса | skill-ll = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT НАПИТОК ХАОСА поражает большую территорию. |name-ll-en = Chaos Theory |skill-ll-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button CHAOS QUAFF hits a larger area. | name-lr-ru = Химия высшего уровня | skill-lr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +15% к базовых атак (до смерти героя). |name-lr-en = Powerful Chemistry |skill-lr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Gain +15% basic attack damage after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-r-ru = Лечение энергией | skill-r = После использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +20% (действует до смерти героя). |name-r-en = Focused Healing |skill-r-en = +20% healing power after using your FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-rl-ru = Неуловимость | skill-rl = После дает +15 ед. на 3 с. |name-rl-en = Elusiveness |skill-rl-en = After dodging, gain +15 armor for 3s. | name-rr-ru = Настоящая дружба | skill-rr = Каждая помощь или убийство дает (4 с) |name-rr-en = Amity |skill-rr-en = Gain 80 HP/s after each assist or kill. (4s)}} Таланты на 5 с. | nameEN = Chemical Imbalance | descEN = `skill2button: ACID FLASK debuff duration doubled. (6s) DURING CLASH: On hit, nearby allies gain +10% damage. (5s)}} на 15% эффективнее. | clashRU = Дает , если ЦЕЛЕБНЫЕ ВОДЫ действуют на союзника (раз в 5 с). | nameEN = Potent Medicine | descEN = `skill4button: HEALING WATERS heals for more. (+15%) DURING CLASH: Gain Focus when `skill4button HEALING WATERS affects an ally. (Once per 5s)}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев